Broken
by Taishita StarkTaisho
Summary: El dolor pronto se apodero de su cuerpo. Le había fallado, sus promesas de protegerla quedaban en el aire. No había cumplido en nada... Y Tony, por primera vez en su vida, sintió el deseo de matar a alguien. Lo único que hacia era seguir adelante motivado por el dolor del sufrimiento y la perdida /¡Pasen y Lean!/


**Capitulo Unico**

Tony Stark sentía su corazón latir demasiado rápido en su pecho, sus manos sudaban aun dentro del traje. Estaba tratando de sonar tranquilo y relajado, aunque por dentro estuviera demasiado nervioso y asustado, y todo por ella. Ahora Pepper se encontraba bajo una montaña de hierros retorcidos y calientes por su culpa, por no saber protegerla. Por ser tan malditamente egoísta por querer mantenerla a su lado aun sabiendo el peligro que Pepper corria, que aun sabiendo que ella se preocupaba mucho por él cuando se internaba en el laboratorio por días.

Tony trago con fuerza el nudo incomodo que yacia en su garganta, estirando su mano para poder alcanzar la de ella, ya que no podía liberarla de otra forma, y casi la tenia, sino fuera por el maldito de Aldrich que lo alejó muy de pronto de Pepper.

El rubio psicópata sobre él le amenazaba, poniendo un dedo ardiendo como la lava misma sobre el pecho del Reactor, diciendo que cerrara los ojos asi poder matarlo. Pero él no le escuchaba, su atención solo estaba fija en esa mujer que en estos momentos lo necesitaba.

Como pudo, y gracias a su traje semi-destruido, se libro de Killian. Pero ese fue un error muy grave, porque eso solo provoco alejar más a Pepper.

Stark, ya liberado de su traje roto, corrió hacia ella. Gritando que no se asustara, que él iba a ir por ella.

Mientras corria, esperando a que unos de sus trajes pudiese amoldarse a su cuerpo, sentía que el miedo se apoderaba de él. Habia sentido la ira y el miedo en una convinacion casi mortal, porque si flaqueaba, no llegaría a tiempo a Pepper.

Cuando llego al final del barandal tuvo que apoyarse en los fierros para poder estar más cerca de ella y estirar su mano todo lo que pudo.

—¡Cariño, estira tu mano! —le había gritado, trato de que su voz sonara convincente pero el temblor le había ganado. Pepper, colgada boca abajo y con su cuerpo aun contra los hierros, dirigio su mirada a él. Tony siento una punzada en su corazón al verla, ella estaba llorando y era su culpa— ¡Amor, estira tu mano por favor! —le había pedido, pero ella no se movia— ¡Por favor, cariño! ¡Prometo atraparte, pero si no estiras tu mano no llegare! —le había rogado, esta era la primera vez que Tony Stark rogaba. Pero había funcionado, porque Pepper había estirado su mano hacia él. —¡Amor, por favor estírate más! —le suplico, con su voz rota y mirada desesperada. Pepper sollozo con dolor al tratar de estirarse hacia él.

Cuando creyó al fin tenerla, todo su mundo se vino abajo. Todas sus pesadillas se cumplieron.

Una explocion bajo el bunquer había echo a Pepper soltarse, haciéndola caer a las llamas que ardían como el infierno bajo ellos.

—¡Noo! —Tony grito con dolor, estirando su mano hacia abajo. Viendo como la figura de Pepper caia hacia el fuego.

—¡Tony! —y eso simplemente lo mato.

Ella había confiado en él... Ella lo había llamado antes de que su cuerpo tocara el fuego, ella le había estirado su mano para que le ayudara. Y él solo pudo ver como la mujer, la única mujer que había amado, moria frente a el.

El dolor pronto se apodero de su cuerpo...

Le había fallado, sus promesas de protegerla quedaban en el aire. No había cumplido en nada...

Le había prometido atraparla y no lo había logrado.

En esos momentos un odio a si mismo crecio en su pecho. Tuvo unas inmensas ganas de arrojarse hacia el avismo con tal de seguir a Pepper.

Sus ojos ardieron, las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos marrones.

Pero en ese momento lo vio venir, Killian venia hacia él con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro.

Y Tony, por primera vez en su vida, sintió el deseo de matar a alguien. Por primera vez estaba tan enojado hasta llegar a la altura de querer asesinar a una persona. De poder hacerla sufrir como estaba sufriendo él.

De pronto ya no pensaba, solo dejo que la rabia y el odio se apoderaran de él al rojo vivo.

Su corazón estaba acelerado, el ardor en sus ojos a casua de las lágrimas, una nueva capa de sudor se estallaba sobre su piel, y su garganta obstruida por el dolor. Se bajo del barandal y miro el suelo dolido, para luego mirar a Killian con odio. Este solo sonrio divertido.

—Yo la hubiese salvado... —le había dicho con mucha burla.

Tony solo apretó sus puños fuertemente... _Maldito hijo de puta... _Apreto su mandibula, estaba provocándolo. Haciendo que hansie su sangre mucho más.

—¿Qué sucede, Stark? —el rubio rio de buena gana— Al fin, después de trece años nos encontramos en el tejado... —Killian le sonrio y miro el fuego bajo ellos— Y solo tenia que matar a tu mujer para que asistieras... —

Y eso fue la gota que revalso el vaso.  
Tony corrió hacia él, Killian también lo hizo pero con su mano derecha envuelta en llamas. Dio un salto y trato de atacarlo, pero rápidamente Tony lo esquivo para ponerse dentro de un traje.  
Volteo más que furioso y arremato contra el sin piedad. Killian nada más resivia sus puñetazos sin lograr defenderse hasta que sostuvo su mano y se la arranco.  
Tony, igualmente, lucho contra él hasta que tuvo que cambiarse de traje. Pero este poco le sirvió, Killian lograba descomponer sus trajes rápidamente gracias al Extremis.  
Pero al moreno poco le importaba ya. Lo único que hacia era seguir adelante motivado por el dolor del sufrimiento y la perdida.  
Killian le estaba ganando, pero cegado por el odio Tony no podía notarlo hasta que callo adolorido contra el suelo de un bunquer.

—Nunca te la mereciste, Stark —le grito Killian con odio. Recordando como Pepper siempre había preferido a Stark sobre él— Yo pude haberla echo perfecta... —le replico, acusándolo de haberla alejado de su lado.

Tony sintió una nueva punzada en su corazón, porque sabia muy bien que todo lo que ese maldito loco decía tenia razón. Él nunca se merecio el cariño de Pepper, él nunca fue digno de ni siquiera estar a su lado. Tony se paro con dificultad, ya harto de tener que luchar con los propios demonios que le atormentaban la muerte de Pepper.

—Es verdad, yo nunca la mereci —dijo con dolor, recordando la caída de Pepper en su mente— Pero hay algo en lo que te equivocas... —Tony levanto su mirada cristalina y miro serio a Aldrich— Ella ya era perfecta... —luego de decir eso, Killian no dudo en atacarlo fuertemente al abdomen. Quedando nuevamente Aldrich sobre Tony.

—No sufras, Stark... —Killian sonrió abiertamente— Pronto te reunirás con ella —dicho esto el rubio atravesó su pecho sin un ápice de compasión. La gran sonrisa en su rostro demostraba el gran gozo que tenia el tener en su mano, literalmente, su corazón.

De un solo jalón, Aldrich arranco el reactor. Lo sostuvo entre sus manos y de un apretón lo destruyo, sonrió de medio lado y se levanto alejándose de Tony a pasos elegantes.

Tony solo podía verlo irse triunfante sin poder hacer nada, sin el reactor que lo mantenía con vida no podría enfrentarse nuevamente a Aldrich. Hizo una mueca rota con sus labios y sintió como su cuerpo ligeramente convulsionaba... No pudo evitar asustarse ¿Qué seria de él en adelante? ¿Podría ver a Pepper otra vez?. Él solo quería disculparse, porque le había fallado. Porque la había dejado morir.

Una voz a lo lejos se hizo escuchar, Tony la reconoció vagamente, era Rhodey. Su amigo había venido a ayudarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Se estaba muriendo y gustosamente estaba recibiendo el castigo que se merecía por su idiotez.

—_Tony... Tony... —_se escucho una voz, Tony fruncio el ceño. Esa voz no era la de James, esta era otra ¿Aldrich? No. Abrio sus ojos lentamente, no se había dado cuenta cuando los había cerrado— _Tony... —_se escucho nuevamente, Stark giro con los últimas de sus energías la mirada y allí la vio. Pepper, con un suave resplando, le llamaba preocupaba. Tony no pudo evitar verla, parpadeo por última vez y le regalo su ultima sonrisa antes de morir.

[...]

Tony se sobresalto abruptamente, abrió sus ojos rápidamente y parpadeo llevando su mano derecha a su frente, sudaba mucho. Exhalo el aire retenido a causa del susto y cerro sus ojos tratando de calmar el rápido golpeteo de su corazón. Otra vez teniendo esas pesadillas y aunque no fuesen tan recurrentes como lo eran antes, no podía evitar aun tenerle inquietud.

Sintió una pequeña mano acariciarle la mejilla, volteo a verla. Pepper le miraba preocupada.

—¿Volviste a soñar con Killian, Tony? —le pregunto ella suavemente, sin dejar de acariciar la mejilla de su pareja.

Tony se acostó de medio lado, sosteniendo su cabeza con su mano izquierda mientras que la otra la posaba en el vientre abultado de Pepper, allí donde su hijo reposaba. Sonrió con cariño y beso en la sien a la pelirroja, suspirando débilmente.

Pepper lo atrajo a ella y le abrazo, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Tony sonrio con un deje de tristeza.

Él nunca llegaría a merecer a Virginia ni tampoco al niño que venia en camino, pero él era un hombre egoísta y haría lo que fuese por proteger a las únicas personas que le daban sentido a su vida.

Porque si nuevamente volvía a tener esa sensación de perderlos, no lo soportaría. No soportaría tener que ver nuevamente como lo que amaba se alejaba de él.

—Estoy bien, Pep... Estoy con ustedes—dijo suavemente para tranquilizar a la mujer.

Porque Tony no quería quedarse solo, simplemente no lo soportaría.

No podría soportar sentirse nuevamente_... roto. _


End file.
